Five Nights in Australia: Five Days in Iwatobi
by Mccull
Summary: We all know what happened the first night Rin and Haru spent in Australia, but what about the other five? And what exactly is going on with Makoto and Sousuke while their best friends are gone? YAOI BoyXBoy, dont read if you dont like! Sex scenes and coffee dates await you!
1. Chapter 1

The first night was awkward, and Rin swore up and down that the next following nights they would not spend sharing the same bed. No ifs ands or buts. Haru supposed, at the time, it didn't matter. Not that he minded sharing a bed like Rin seemed to though. He didn't move very much in his sleep, or snore at all, so Rin couldn't be upset that he woke him up or anything. More or less Haru was confused. They'd shared beds as kids, what was the difference now? Maybe Rin was just self conscious about how much noise and movement he himself caused. Maybe he was just afraid of stealing the other's pillow again (like when they were kids).

Haru didn't care at first… but the more he started to think about it, the more he realized sleeping alone didnt appeal at all. He was scared- just a little. It felt like any length of space between him and Rin would cause the whole island continent to crack open and split the earth between them. And he'd be alone.

So when it came down to it, and Haru's pride was standing on the tight-rope between wanting to outright beg and wanting to just sneak into Rin's bed anyways once he was asleep, he was utterly and brilliantly alarmed by the other male walking him straight past the woman at the front desk. And without a word, Rin stuck his key into the door, and unlocked it to reveal the bed they had shared the night before. He didnt even flinch this time. Didnt say anything. did not spare the bed a second look, and Haru wondered if maybe Rin wasn't feeling well or something.

He immediately started pulling the items out of his pockets-cell phone, passport, directions and bus times that had helped them on their journey today around the city. While they had spent the majority of their day swimming at the pool, they had traveled far to find a decent place for lunch, and since then walked around little boutiques until their feet began to ache.

Haru paused at the foot of the bed, listening to Rin shuffle about in his tired haze before pulling off his own jacket and setting it on top of his suitcase, which was half-unpacked and leaning against the wall.

"Rin." He murmured quietly, undoing his shoes next and glancing over. The other was currently undoing his belt, without a care. Quickly, impatiently. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"I-Is it the bed?"

Rin stopped, mid-pull of his belt and looked over, his face, which had been set in a slight frown a moment ago, softened. His messy, wind-blown hair seemed to settle against his cheeks, both pink in their own shade.

"I forgot about that actually." He said, looking at the single sleeping space as if it had suddenly just appeared again. Only the night prior he had been irritated, and now he just looked slightly surprised. "Did you want me to go see if they have another room open tonight?"

Haru stiffened a little, setting his sneakers next to his suitcase. Without Rin… next to him… But… what if he woke up and Rin was gone? What if Haru didn't hear the other rise and he wanted to get breakfast and just left? And then Haru wouldn't know how to communicate if someone came to the door. Or what if the room's phone rang? Or what if Haru felt inclined to look for Rin and got lost? Or even worse, what if the continent cracked in half, separating them for good?

"I don't think the occupancy would have changed in… just a day." Haru murmured, tried to sound uninterested regardless of Rin's decision anyways.

Lucky for him the shark merely shrugged, and began to slip off his pants that were still in place over his leggings. "If it won't bother you… i don't feel like arguing with that woman again."

Haru would never admit it, but he was relieved-very much so. Enough to go back to removing his shirt before standing and pulling his tracks pants down much quicker than Rin had. The air was cold against his chest-because it was winter here, and Haru hadn't enough time to pack and considering how abrupt this trip had been. He was actually already out of clean clothes, and was afraid Rin would take his clothes to his foster parents to have them washed. Of course… not that Haru minded Russell and Lori. He was just embarrassed around them because he couldn't actually have a real conversation with them.

And they shouldn't have to wash his underwear… yeah no.

"So, Haru." Rin began after a long moment of silence. He sat on the edge of the bed adjacent to the other. "We have two choices for tomorrow, and i figured i'll let you decide since I dragged you around all day today."

"Okay."

Rin reached down towards his large duffel bag-one that was certainly filled with enough clothes for seven days if not more. He pulled out two pamphlets that he probably picked up in one of the stores today, or kept from the plane ride over in the first place.

"The Zoo." Rin held one of the small booklets towards Haru, all sense of discomfort and exhaustion from a few moments ago fading. His smile was brighter and wider as he elbowed his friend. "Koalas, Kangaroos, ehh?"

Haru pinched his lips together to keep from smirking at the obvious excitement. This was what Rin wanted to show him tomorrow he was sure of it.

The other pamphlet was tossed next to him on the bed in a sluggish motion. "Or the museum."

Haru couldn't help it, he smirked a little this time, directly towards Rin who was leaning back on his elbow now, looking up at him and his cold bare body. "The museum."

Rin's face fell, instantly, and Haru looked away, pinching his mouth together again to stop the bubbling feeling of content inside of him. Why so suddenly, did he want to laugh? And at Rin's disappointment at that? Haru let his eyes wander around the low-lit room for a moment.

"Really?" Rin muttered, glancing down at the pamphlet he had thrown. He wasnt used to Haru being feigning excitement, let alone begin excited to begin with. So of course he couldnt hear the teasing in the others voice "But… I mean… you might not understand what the signs say. O-Or what if theres history to read and its in English. You cant expect me to translate everything for yo-!"

He couldn't help it, Haru let out a tiny hiccup of tired laugher. "Rin. I'm kidding."

The other's pout turned back into a smile, and he was pulling himself up into a sitting position on the bed. He threw an arm around Haru's shoulder, and reached for the pamphlet that he was still holding but not looking at.

"Loser." He said fondly, trying to hide the small shiver that was shared between their chilly skin. He flipped the page over with his thumb and held it towards Haru. "Look at these little guys." He insisted towards the grey fluffy creatures clinging to tree branches. "They're totally cool."

"I dont care for museums anyways." Haru nodded, leaning a little into Rin's body weight. Subconsciously or not, it felt right to be close to him- no Australian gaps between them.

"Good." the other insisted, and the arm on his shoulder shifted-just a little and slowly enough that Haru figured he wasn't pulling away. He stopped, hand resting in the curve of his neck for a moment, and then tentatively he touched the few longest strands of Haru's hair at the nape of it. He rubbed his fingers in the strands, blushing and smiling softly and then pulling back.

"Didn't bring that essential shampoo by any chance did you?"

Haru shook his head. No of course not. He hadn't had time to think about things like that when he packed.

"Looks like you will have to borrow mine." Rin said, suddenly pulling himself completely off the bed and towards his bag again. He reached inside for a bottle of shampoo that he hadn't taken out the previous night for whatever reason. Haru flinched at the swish of distance between them, but figured it was okay then, once Rin was pushing a bottle into his hands.

"I don't mind the smell of chlorine." Rin murmured. "But its bad for your hair if it stays in too long."

Haru didn't really pay attention to what he said-no- instead he was reading the label between his hands and his eyebrows were climbing up his face in surprise.

"Cherry Blossom?"

Rin may or may not have flinched, but he covered it with a confident smile and a shrug. "You know I like them."

Haru just smiled, and the back of his neck tingled a little from where Rin had touched it, and in his mind he thought this was like holding a bottle of Rin's scent-minus chlorine.

"Right." He whispered under his breath, standing and heading for the bathroom door. "I'll be quick."

Neither of them realized that Haru never once declared being _quick_ in a shower or bath situation. Neither one of them seemed to care either.

…

"Oy, Haru." Rin kicked him under the blanket as he fumbled into the bed. "Get on your side."

There was no venom in his voice though, and Haru was already settled comfortable in the center of the space, not willing to move. Thats what Rin gets for letting him shower first anyways- lack of bed space. Oh and hot water. Lack of that too.

He was shivering as he clambered under the heavy comforter. It was too cold outside to be taking cold showers and Haru should have realized that before selfishly using all the hot water. Rin should have also been more upset about this, but he wasn't.

"Mmn. Too much effort." Haru concluded as Rin's frozen toes pushed into his lower back.

Rin groaned. "Come on, I'm freezing here. And I want to get comfortable."

Haru sighed as Rin put his hands to his shoulder blades and moved his upper half with force. Haru merely curled over into himself, and Rin took the liberty of finding the patch of body heat left in the opening. He huddled in it, thus huddling into Haru's shoulder blades.

"Asshole."

Haru blinked, realization hitting him that okay, maybe he was being kind of rude. But really- Rin was a lot closer now wasn't he? He couldn't be… falling off the side of the bed or anything either. Haru was too close to the edge of the bed on his side for that to be possible.

There was a long moment of silence between them-aside from breathing that is- until Rin finally seemed to relax a little, and his forehead between Haru's shoulder blades was kind of comfortable in its own weird way.

"Do you really want me to scoot over?" Haru whispered, thinking of the obvious space between them the previous night… and the very obvious lack of space between them now. He liked this better.

Rin sighed a little, contemplating what HE rather liked better. And that was more obvious in his brain than Haru's. After all. He'd brought him to Australia for a reason. To comfort and understand… and… well maybe a little comfort for himself wouldnt hurt anything right? And maybe Haru was already understanding HIM?

"Maybe if you didn't curl up like an awkward lump." He tried to tease, but his voice was too soft. "We would fit a little better."

Haru obeyed almost instantly, surprised by what the other had said, and eagerly willing to find a better solution. He didn't have to curl up like this when he slept… he just prefered to.

Slowly he released his tight hold on the blanket curled up to his face, and he relaxed his back a little, falling out of the tight C shape and into something more line-line. Though his knees were still a little bent, that didn't seem to be a problem. He scooted down just a tad too, so that when Rin raised his head and adjusted his shoulders, they were closer to the same length- heads falling on the same pillow.

"Better?" Haru said, and Rin was glad it was too dark to see how red his face was turning. Not that Haru was facing him anyways… but… wow was it possible to get warm that fast? His body did a strange little shivery motion, straight up his spine and back down again, and in the same movement he realized he hadn't the slightest clue where to put his arm.

"I...think so." Rin said questioningly, letting his eyes squeeze shut as he gently-so gently- laid his arm over Haru's side. Part of him was sure, that with that motion the other would throw him down to the ground and make him shiver to death there for the night. Another part of him was concerned the other would just be uncomfortable by the weight and then Rin would have to take a step backwards.

It would be like last night… Haru as far to the right of the bed as possible… and him lying on his back as far to the left with no contact whatsoever. Rin didn't want that to happen.

But Haru sighed. Completely and purely and wonderfully content, Haru _sighed_. And Rin thought maybe he was dreaming. Spooning Haru? This didn't happen in real life did it? No this only happened in his everlasting fantasies. The ones that followed him through middle school and puberty and all the way back to Iwatobi when he left Australia originally.

"Are you comfortable?" Haru repeated, afraid that his sleepy tone would betray him and Rin would see just how comfortable HE actually was. Not that Haru really ever tried to hide the way he felt… at least he never usually had a reason to. He was just nervous. His heart fluttered a little.

"Yeah." Rin allowed, quietly, arm falling just beneath Haru's elbow, resting on his hip. "You?"

Haru nodded, and the first pleasant wave of sleep began to fall over him.

…..

~Makoto~

He wasn't used to being the person who needed comfort, let alone being the person who needed _water _to provide it. And despite himself, Makoto found that he couldn't have been thinking clearly when he decided to stay in the locker room after the joint practice long enough for the Samezuka team to depart, and Iwatobi to leave him behind.

Rei seemed to be willing enough to lead Nagisa away from Makoto's sadness, but that was probably because he himself wasn't good at comforting others. Nagisa would have tried his hardest, but with that came the embarrassing strut of his penguin impersonation- something no one was prepared for at the moment. And regardless of it all, they had things to do after swim anyways. Makoto didn't want them to wait around for him while he moped. Yes. Moped. As in, get lost in his own mind wandering off to what Haru was doing and if the other was feeling better yet. Or what exactly did Rin plan with him in Australia? And most importantly. Would the fight with his best friend come back once they were home?

All the questions left unanswered in his head were drowned when he submerged himself in the water of the pool, backstroke and freestyle and lazily dragging himself along. He paused now and again, leaning against the side of the tile and debating on whether or not it would be beneficial to use this extra time for training, and ultimately decided that he didn't care too much. In fact. Swimming times and practices were coming to an end for him completely soon weren't they?

Makoto thought back to his fight with Haru, and what had hurt his best friend the most about their conversation. It wasn't that the latter was pressuring him about his future, it was that he was now settling into his own. Leaving Haru behind… going to Tokyo to pursue a dream in teaching.

Mako sighed, resting his chin between his arms on the side of the pool, his legs bent and dangling behind him aimlessly in the water. Almost as if he wasn't tall enough to reach the bottom (which was completely not true). It was strange like this, thinking that somewhere in a different time zone Haru could be calming his nerves in a body of water. But he was not here, and that was a little unsettling.

"OY."

Makoto jolted back, shocked when an abrupt and sharp voice struck him from somewhere on the pool deck. He let himself fall back into the water completely, standing in the shallows and blinking up at the figure suddenly there. Suddenly much larger looking than Makoto had ever bothered to notice before. And all though he knew him well by reputation, he realized that he never once had talked to this man before now.

And where was Makoto's voice? He swallowed.

"You shouldn't be here. Practice is over, Tachibana." Sousuke, hands lost in his jacket pockets, stared downward. The icy color of his eyes reflecting with the water Makoto currently remain unsettled in.

"A-Ah… I know." The slightly smaller boy agreed, using his upper body strength to haul himself from the pool-effortlessly. He hadn't thought the Samazuka team would care if he only just stayed a little while after practice. "Sorry."

Makoto walked slowly past the other, head down and the usual, perfect smile on his face was erased. Sousuke, who really had no business knowing why Makoto could look so down, could only stare in confusion. Wasn't this the team Captain? The cheery one who always had the right words to say? The one who smiled even when others did not? The one who was so goddamn nice about everything, it came off as fake to Sousuke.

He glared at Makoto, justs a little until he could almost feel him shrinking into the towel he grabbed and slung around his shoulders. Sousuke's face softened in confusion as the other made a low effort to dry his dripping hair or legs. He really… just looked upset.

"Hey."

"S-Sorry, Sosuke, i'll dry off outside if its a proble-

"Its not…" He said, still standing near the waters edge, and Makoto could only hope that this wasn't how the next five days would go for him. He tried to urge himself to be cheerful and look at the bright side of things-to see the pool as half full instead of half empty- but in some ways, with or without the argument he'd had with Haru, he knew he was just having a bad day.

Or two days… or…

"Ehh… Tachibana." Sousuke interrupted his thoughts about stubbing his toe this morning on his door frame, and then spilling tea at lunch, precisely after his math teacher had scolded him for getting a low grade on the quiz.

"I...Ah…" For the first time, Makoto watched this giant of a teenager (but maybe he was nineteen by now? He could have been older than Rin by a little bit), standing on the poolside in his track suit with the jacket unzipped a little, and his hands still in his pockets as if they were cold. He looked… a little tired, Makoto decided, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I shouldnt be here either." Sousuke admitted, though he couldn't meet the green eyes watching him. "But… Usually i have physical therapy three times a week, and they canceled my session today."

Makoto starred, completely unaware of how fast his own self-pity was vanishing, and being replaced with the quiet understanding and care for this swimmer. The one who couldn't be a swimmer anymore actually. Makoto found himself walking over, suddenly smiling sadly in the way that only he could.

His heart felt instantly lighter, and that was only because this was who Makoto Tachibana was- a caretaker. "So you wanted to get to have your own session?"

Sousuke looked embarrassed. "I just… don't like sitting around all day."

He hummed softly under his breath, holding the damp towel out in front of him and wondering if this was even something he should be thinking about. Swimming with Sousuke, from the other team after practice? It wasn't his best idea, he would admit, but Makoto had gone along with breaking into their childhood swimclub and that seemed far worse in the back of his mind.

"You know." Makoto, now closer to the male whose height continued to impress him. "I want to become a teacher."

"What's that have to do with-

"Dont you want to be a teacher?"

Sousuke looked over then, swallowing because Makoto's eyes were SO green, and a lot happier than just a moment ago. And it was scary because Sousuke wasn't sure why he would ask him a stupid question like that. Of course he didn't want to be a teacher… he wanted…

"A coach." He corrected. "I want to be a swim coach."

"That's kind of the same thing as a teacher though. I want to teach kids how to swim…"

"I want to help swimmers improve their times and be safe while doing it." Sousuke thought back to the night he found Nitori overworking himself, and instinctually touched his hand to his wrecked shoulder. He wanted to stop people like him, from ending up like him. He was too stubborn to admit that a coach and a teacher could be considered the same thing though. Teacher's were people that gave tests and letter grades. Coaches were people that gave solid advice.

"Wait, why am i telling you this?" He paused, realizing that it was kind of dumb for him to just start spouting his future plans to this man. He'd never even talked to him before.

"Eh?" Makoto ran his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I'm not even sure… Because teaching swim and physical therapy go hand in hand?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

Sousuke wasn't sure what compelled him in that moment, but the way he was holding his thumb inside his fists loosened, and he let his hand fall out of his jacket pocket with a sigh. Personally he thought physical therapy was a little embarrassing-made him feel crippled and lame in some way. But…

"If you want to stay, Tachibana… I won't mind."

"Makoto."

He quirked an eyebrow upwards, towards the smiling, overly-friendly face that had been so depressed a few moments ago. Something in his chest fluttered.

"You can call me, Makoto."


	2. Chapter 2

~Haru~

"You smell… kinda good, Haru." Rin's voice was delicate, gentle like a sakura petal falling off a tree. And his fingers brushed the nape of his neck with a talent that was unlike any of the others he had. Unlike translating english, or writing poetry, or even swimming. His touch was talented in softness, warmth, tenderness. Like the sun setting outside their room window. And while they had quite possibly the worst view of said sun setting, it was still enough to douse them in evening glow. Like Rin's fingers doused Haru in a wave of contentedness he couldn't explain.

"It's your shampoo." He closed his eyes as Rin shook tiny droplets of water from his wet strands. Having just taken a shower (a much cooler one than the previous night, because Haru figured that if he was going to take a while in there, he might as well save the hot water for Rin), the aroma was dislodged in lavish waves. He shivered, not entirely from the dampness of cold showers, and not entirely from Rin's touch.

He'd been doing this a lot today, Haru noted. Raising his talented hand and touching the back of Haru's neck. Or his shoulder. Or the middle of his back when he wanted to direct the other in a certain direction. Earlier when they stepped up to a tiger's cage at one point, Rin had been a little surprised by the creature roaring at him, and he had gripped Haru's sweatshirt in the small of his back. Unleashed another spasm of shivers to crawl through his skin.

Rin chuckled, softly playing in the other boys hair because he didn't mind at all, and was actually pushing back a little into the warmth of his palm and the sound of his breathing. And Rin was happy because Haru seemed to have come full circle from their first night here.

"You know, Russell and Lori said we could stay with them if we got tired of this cramped little room."

Haru perched his lips, hoping the tease in his voice was real because there was no way he would be packing his things just to move locations right now. Not to mention Russell and Lori might think its weird if the two of them shared a bed, and then one of them would end up on a couch or something. Haru would rather feel a little cramped and confined than take the chance of Australia cracking in half and separating them. Or, more likely… he just didn't want to sleep alone.

Rin slowly began rubbing circles in the back of Haru's neck, just under his hairline. "We have to at least see them one more time before going home."

"Mmn." He agreed, having assumed as much. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Museum?"

"I thought that was a joke."

"Youre right. And actually… Haru, I really want to spend a day at the beach."

It was amazing, how pleasant Rin could be when he was patient and understanding of ones feelings. How nice his voice sounded when he talked quietly instead of aggressively. And at the very least, Haru knew Rin deserved a day at the beach.

"Or we could souvenir shop."

"No." Haru didn't realize it yet, but he was completely inclined towards the taller male, twisting to him slowly and gently and wondering if he really did smell as good as Rin said. He closed his eyes. "We can go to the beach… if i can borrow your jammers again."

"Sure. And hey, speaking of that. You don't have anymore clothes do you?"

Haru shrugged.

"Youre wearing the same pajamas you wore the last two nights."

"No im not."

"You definitely are." Haru didn't think that pajamas were any big deal. He only slept in them after all, and he took a shower before bed- he was clean. However it seemed pointless to tell Rin that he was wrong because Haru had actually worn them the night before they even left for Australia, and thus it was three nights, not two.

"Why are you so quiet?"

That really was a stupid question. Haru was always quiet and Rin knew that, but what he meant by the question was more along the lines of Haru's lack of concern for their plans, and maybe a little along the lines of his sudden closeness.

"That… feels nice." He whispered, craning his head down to expose more of his neck to Rin.

"Hm?" Rin, smelling sweet of cherry blossoms and fresh laundry because HE had brought plenty of clean clothes, seemed to realize that Haru was only very concerned with the way his hand was rubbing his neck at the moment. And it made both their stomachs dance on the inside. Haru was leaning into him, content and a little cold and Rin accepted as much, thinking that this was perfect. This was the Haru that he wanted to hold forever. Wanted to comfort and protect and hide from the outside world. Wanted to keep here in this hotel room, safe in Australia without things like futures to distract them.

"Lay down." The blue eyed male said eventually, using a hand to push the other into the pillows. He obeyed, but not without the insistent battering of butterflies in his ribcage.

Haru fell against his chest, face down in Rin's collarbone and he was blushing hard. Because two nights ago the two hadn't even touched each other, and last night they had been close with Rin's heavy arm over him, but they hadn't been entwined like this. Their legs overlapping a little and their chests bumping, and two hands now rubbing up and down the length of the others strong back.

"Haru…" Rin held tight, unsure as to what was going on exactly. Not that he minded this kind of closeness anyways, just that… this… this was making it really hard to concentrate.

"I want to sleep." the replied voice was a whisper. "Just like this."

Rin shifted under the weight, letting Haru slip a little more onto his side so that he could thoroughly enjoy him. Caress the back of his damp hair, rest his cheek against the top of his head, tighten his hold because it just felt so suddenly _right _to hug him like this and know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Somewhere in the back of Rin's mind he thought that the koalas at the zoo must have rubbed off on Haru, and being so cuddly like this was sinfully perfect.

"Haru?"

The only reply was the soft and knowing intake of breath.

"The light..."

The last moment the two spent separated from each other that night was when Haru abruptly pulled away, yanked the string on the lamp to turn it off, and climbed back over as quickly as he could.

…

~Makoto~

Sousuke wasn't anything like Makoto had heard he was. He wasn't just a cold, giant of a man with a ruined shoulder. He wasn't introverted or simply too into himself. He wasn't aggressive or loud or even competitive- and that was what surprised the other the most. Makoto realized that even through the small filter of "hard-to-approach" that surrounded Sousuke, he could see someone much more interesting on the inside. Someone who had no shame in doing physical therapy with him watching, or explaining to him just what each stretch and exercise was doing.

Someone who showed up to the joint practice just to sit out and watch because he couldn't strain himself, and yet never once looked sorry about it. Someone who didn't like wearing shorts even though it was warm out. Someone who never seemed to carry the scent of chlorine on his skin, even when he had let the pool water surround him.

It was well after the Samezuka team had left, and well after Makoto had left his brain behind in the water. Another day staying after practice, albeit less aimlessly this time. Sousuke was here, quiet but interested in Makoto showing him his backstroke, which was absolutely nice in its own way.

"You really disturb the water, you know that?" He was saying currently. "I feel bad for anyone swimming in the lane next to yours."

Makoto merely laughed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I dont always know my own strength. But… i've always swam like this."

"It's not a bad thing." Sousuke leaned back in the water, crystalline blue eyes shutting until he was floating there on his back, arms outstretched to his sides. Makoto noticed the way his hurt shoulder didn't flex quite as much as the other, and he worried briefly, if that was always like that. "You know, I was going to swim backstroke."

"Really? Why didnt you?"

"My shoulder gave out for the first time when I started training in butterfly." He began, eyes still closed. "But i had always planned to train backstroke afterwards. What ended up happening was… the motion." He stopped, righted himself in the water so that he could demonstrate the backwards circular movement. Makoto watched his handsome face twitch and wince about halfway, as if he was made of gears and something was stopping them from turning.

"Stop. Dont hurt-

"I cant move my shoulder back like that." Sousuke let his arms fall, rubbing out the sensation of pain with his palm. "There was no way i could have swam backstroke."

Makoto was smiling that sad and very knowing smile at the slightly larger man in front of him. Someone that, until yesterday he had never even talked to. Someone that came off as cold and mean, but was really just seen through a filter by most people. And he was brave enough to admit defeat in this situation- to even go as far as to show Makoto just how injured he really was.

"I like it because I can see the sky." He said, and suddenly a wave of his own bravery swept over him. Something telling him to tell this man more. "And…. I like animals and kids."

"What?" Sousuke made a noise that was suspiciously like laughter.

"I like animals and kids a lot." He repeated, smiling. "I can't cook to save my life either. And… I've never even tried to swim breaststroke. I'm afraid of the ocean. My favorite color is gree-

"Woah woah, what?" Sousuke held up his hands to stop the torrent of words pouring from Makoto's mouth so suddenly. Was this just how he was? Didn't keep anything a secret to himself? Sousuke didnt mind of course, but one thing in particular stood out to him. "What did you just say?"

"My favorite color is green?"

"No. No- you said you're afraid of the ocean?"

"Oh… yeah. I-I said that?" Makoto looked down, biting his thumb in confusion, because he had most certainly not meant to tell Sousuke that particular fact about his life. Not that it really mattered anyways… all of his friends knew about his fear of the ocean… but… he had only just met this man.

"You did." Sousuke nodded, and by the look on his face he could see that Makoto had slipped up. Not that it bothered him. He made a noise of consideration before deciding that he could let it slide-for now. "Well… I'm allergic to most animals, iffy about kids, I CAN cook and i know the dynamics of every stroke… besides backstroke" He paused. "My favorite color is black."

"And you're not afraid of anything." Makoto stated calmly, admiring this new found friend of his.

"Thats not true." Sousuke didn't really know how to explain the flash of heat that came across his face. Did Makoto really think that? That he wasn't afraid of anything?

He was. But…

Makoto's smile said otherwise, and playfully enough, he splashed his hand through the water onto the others face.

"I dont know anyone who could go through… what you do, and still be so calm about it."

Sousuke simply shrugged-and that he noticed, didn't seem to bother his shoulder at all. "I guess, when you don't have a choice, its easier."

Makoto wasn't sure if that-for him at least- would be harder to accept or not. Not having a choice in his own body healing? Not having a choice in never being able to swim competitively again? He couldn't really relate, and maybe that in itself was hard for him. One of the reasons why he couldn't really comprehend Sousuke in general. If Haru couldn't swim he would probably do something irrational like commit suicide.

He shivered at the thought, and quickly pushed it down, thankful that at the very least Haru wasn't injured. They could fight about their futures for months for all Makoto cared- at least they had a future to fight over.

"Hey." Sousuke interrupted his thoughts, treading a little closer in the water until he was only a foot or so away. "No need to look so glum."

"Eh-Eh… Sorry." Makoto smiled sheepishly. "I was just thinking."

"Dont hurt yourself."

Makoto pouted, oh though his icy eyes were suddenly so warm before him, he knew there was no real harm in that statement. Sousuke surprised him more or less, by being that friendly and playful and-flirty? Was that the right word? Makoto wasn't sure, but he was positive that no one else would ever make a joke about his intelligence. Somehow he found that endearing.

"Thinking about what anyway?" Sousuke went on, blinking.

Makoto really wasn't sure what corrupted him in that moment- maybe it was the way he was looking at him, downward just a little, making Makoto feel small (a very hard thing to do). Or maybe it was the way his wintry eyes glinted chlorine green in reflection of the pool (and green was Makoto's favorite color after all). Or maybe, just maybe it was because deep down, right now Haru wasn't here, and Makoto figured if he would ever have the time or will to be this brave, it would be while he didn't have to worry about his best friend.

"I was thinking." He paused, blushing and looking down. "That we should get coffee tomorrow."

"Oh?" Sousuke looked honestly surprised.

"Yeah." Makoto's heart surely would beat right out of his chest. "After swim practice?"

The light in Sousuke's eyes proved young enough to know, and old enough not to say no. He nodded once, and cracked the most handsome smile Makoto had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The beach was more inviting and more lovely than it had been the first day they arrived, while Rin had gone out of his way to explain to Haru how difficult his time here had beed. Haru hadn't liked that at all; hearing about his school and how lonely it had been. He cared about Rin a lot after all.

Today though, it was different. They had played, and flirted, and hugged in the water. They rented surfboards from one of the small businesses on the docks, and Haru had laughed (mostly because Rin couldn't surf to save his life, and proceeded to fall ungracefully while Haru had figured it out rather quickly). Rin had licked Haru's ice cream cone when given the opportunity, even though he had made his distaste for anything sweeter than milk very known. It was bright and perfect and they watched the sunset with their shoulders touching, sticky with seawater and sand.

Haru knew that he wanted to kiss Rin after today. He had felt the urge bubbling up inside of him on their way to the subway that would lead them back to their hotel. He was cold, shaking and still damp from the ocean, but the heat on his face had been obvious. Rin had his arm around him while they sat riding in silence, but his eyes had been closed and his chin tilted back like he was too tired to think. Haru forced the feeling away, for the moment, focusing on the slight bruise that started to appear across the others jaw (the last attempt Rin made to surf had ended particularly bad. Falling face first into the shallows so that water didn't break his fall. He ate sand nonetheless).

Back in their tiny hotel room, on the fourth night of their stay here in Sydney Australia, the two tired swimmers shared the spray of a hot shower, rinsing their bodies of saltwater and sand and exchanging nervous glances. It wasn't until Rin picked up the bottle of cherry blossom scented shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, did Haru decide again, that he wanted to kiss Rin.

The redhead leaned forward, inhaling and smiling and running his hands lavishly through Haru's hair. Shampoo turned into a foamy, bubbly mess, and Haru leaned into Rin's chest with the impact of his weight.

"Feels... good." He sighed, hands collecting at the small of Rin's back, fingertips playing at the hem of Rin's legskins. The other let out a tiny gasp, and before either of them could really think about it, he was tipping Haru's face back. Partly to let the spray of the shower rinse out his hair, and partially to expose the length of his neck.

Rin liked Haru's collarbone especially, and the expanse of soft, heated skin leading up to his throat. He liked the curve of his jaw, the shape of his ears, the gentle sliver of eyelids that peeled back to reveal Haru's intense, oceanic eyes. Rin loved all of it to be honest, and his heart was racing by the time he took the chance to focus.

Haru, who had pushed aside his feelings of wanting to kiss Rin, decided that in that particular moment it was too much effort to hold back anymore. Decided that if Rin was willing enough to lick his ice cream earlier, or put an arm around him on the subway, he should be willing enough to kiss him now, in the steamy private of their hotel shower.

Rin however, got to it first. The moment Haru's eyes flickered to his tender, gently shaped lips, Rin knew what was coming. And he went for it.

For all of a tiny, molecular second, Haru almost pulled away. Not because he didn't want this, or because it didn't feel good (oh God did it), but because he had wanted to be the one to initiate the kiss, and Rin beating him to it felt like losing.

Of course though, that hardly mattered by the time Haru's mind untangled itself from his instinct, and his hands became flat, gently playing at Rin's hips. He kissed slowly at first, mouth a little tight until Rin opened his, and then Haru seemed to understand. Understand that kissing was almost as natural as swimming, and that when Rin's mouth opened, so should his, and when Rin pushed a little closer, he should tilt his face a little to the side so their noses didn't bump.

"Mmmmnnn…. Haru…" Rin's voice vibrated out of his throat and seemed to settle somewhere deep in his bones. Despite the warmth of the water, Haru could feel himself begin to shake, feel his heart hitch a little. Feel his mind trying to make connections and failing him, like lightning trying to touch the ground and yet nothing stood tall enough to strike. Haru was the static building in the clouds, and Rin was the rumble-the purr- of thunder to back him up.

Rin's hands fell on the sides of his neck, moving down to his shoulders, then back in towards his collarbone, and maybe it would have been a little more obvious that he was kissing him with his eyes open in this moment-had Haru not been tickled by his hands and lips that he didn't give a shit.

But really, who could have predicted that a line of shampoo suds fall down Haru's forehead and ruin the moment?

Rin pulled back abruptly, blinking rapidly and shaking his head ever so slightly, mouth open and a little pink from the other nibbling on it.

"Wh-what?" Haru wiped his face clear of the suds and pouted, hands slipping off Rin's hips and falling at his sides.

"You got shampoo in my eyes." Rin fought to open them and look towards the spray of water- to rinse them out.

"I didn't do anything." Haru insisted, running a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have put so much in my hair…"

"H-Haru!" Rin whined. "I- Ruined it."

"Who kisses with their eyes open anyways?" Haru had no real clue, but it seemed rational to assume most people closed their eyes.

Rin flushed, looking highly embarrassed for a moment, and even bringing his hands up to fiddle with his fingers. "I-I just wanted to see your face."

Haru perched his lips, contemplating whether it was even possible to see someone's face when you were THAT close to it. Then he decided he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss Rin again.

He touched his side gently, hand slipping up the toned and defined muscles. Haru had always loved seeing Rin like this, in more ways than one and regardless of his stupidity in getting shampoo in his eyes.

"Hey… Rin." He said, urging his throat to work while he was confident.

"Hmm?" Bitter. Rin was definitely bitter.

"You know how you said… you admired me?" His hand settled on the front of Rin's chest, palm centered on his heartbeat; it pulsed quickly.

"Mmn."

"I admire you…" He whispered, licking his lips that were still tingling, and placing a delicate, butterfly-fly soft kiss to Rin's chin (right where the bruise had become most noticeable).

"Ha-Haru."

This time Haru was sure to be the one to initiate their kiss.

….

~Makoto~

Rei, Nagisa, and Gou had fully given up on waiting for Makoto after the joint practice at Samezuka. He showed no real signs of wanting them to wait for him, and really… he must just need some time alone if he was that upset about Haru. The three swim members decided for now it must be best to leave them alone.

Makoto ran a hand through his dampened hair, releasing the smell of chlorine from it- damn, he'd thought for sure he'd washed it all out- and wondered where Sousuke could be right about now. Practice had been over for forty-five minutes, both teams had cleared out of the locker room twenty minutes ago, and Makoto had been sitting on the bench outside the pool for ten now. And more or less he was getting self-conscious about his decision to ask Sousuke to get coffee with him.

His smile had been so...so warm yesterday. Makoto tried to remember how dashing it had been in person, and failed. What if Sousuke really didn't like coffee and was just being polite? What if he didnt even really like Makoto, and was going to stand him up?

Woah woah woah. Stand him up? Makoto cursed under his breath. He was acting as if this was a real date or something! Not that he didn't fully intend for it… not to be… but really? Getting coffee with a new friend was all he was expecting. Thats all he had hoped for…

Makoto was about thirty seconds from getting up and leaving the bench he'd been restless on, to go home and sulk (or watch T.V. with his beloved siblings to take his mind of things) for the rest of the night, when a figure appeared down the hall, having turned a little fast and nearly bumped into a vending machine.

Makoto's head came up and a smile appeared on his face, instantly regarding the man he'd been waiting to see again-since about twenty four hours ago actually.

And then he completely deflated.

"Tachibana!" It was Nitori Ai, one of the breaststroke swimmers from the Samezuka team.

"U-Uh, hi, Nitori." Makoto said, pulling one of his usual sweet faces. Just because he was upset didn't mean he had to show it to anyone else- just incase it was contagious or something. He didn't want Nitori to feel bad for him.

"I-I have a message for you!" The younger swimmer stopped, leaning over his knees in attempts to catch his breath. "From, Yamazaki Sousuke."

Makoto's mouth fell open in surprise, and all at once his self-consciousness skyrocketed. Was Sousuke standing him up? Had he sent Nitori here just to tell him that? Why didn't he bring the message himself?

"He says that he is very sorry for being late." Nitori began, pausing to remember exactly how Sousuke had wanted him to say it. Because if he didn't say it that way Sousuke wanted him to, he would tell Rin all about his diary and embarrassing poems written about the redhead. "A-and he said the reason he is late is because he was at a doctors appointment, and he got held up when they wanted to take X-rays."

Makoto visibly relaxed. That was a completely understandable and valid reason to be late for a coffee date. (Date?) A blush appeared over the bridge of the larger boys nose, and gathered in the tips of his ears as well. He hadn't really thought about it… but no one from his team even knew he had spent time with Sousuke the last two days, and now Nitori knew of his obvious plans with him. Not that he seemed bothered… at least not bothered for the reason Makoto would think.

"Sousuke doesn't have your number." He straightened upright and reached into his track team jacket. "So he wanted me to give it to you, and tell you to call him if you're not mad."

"I-Im not mad at all!" Makoto insisted, reaching for the front pocket on his backpack, which was home to his cell phone during most hours of the day. They exchanged numbers quickly, and Nitori seemed to be smiling in relief at Makoto's assurance.

"He started to tell me, to tell you that he would wait at the coffee shop just a few blocks from here." The smaller boy said, his eyes narrowing in happiness. "But thats when he stopped and said that giving you his number would be better."

Makoto nodded in agreement, standing and slipping his phone in his pocket for the moment. He knew which coffee shop was closest to this school-there really was only one in the general area anyways- so he would start walking there now.

"Thank you, Nitori Ai."

"No problem, Tachibana!" He laughed a little softly, nervously-kinda sheepish and relieved at the same time. It made Makoto wonder just how scary Sousuke could be… if he was angry or… something.

"See you at practice, next week." He said, a little too quickly while grabbing his bag and proceeding the other way. Nitori had come down the hall leading to the dorms, and he turned to go back that way, but Makoto figured going out the pool entrance would be the fastest.

He was about to open his phone and call Sousuke, but was stopped by a text message that was waiting for him.

From: Rin

To: Makoto

_Makoto… Can you… err… tell me what are Haru's favorite kinds of flowers?_

And oh, look at that, another text.

From: Rin

To: Makoto

_Nevermind. Oh god nevermind just forget it._

Makoto wanted to frown, but found himself smiling instead. Was Rin being a hopeless romantic again? He could hear the nervousness in his voice, even over a text, and figured that Rin was in need of some help whether he changed his mind or not. And… well… Makoto wanted things to be right between him and Haru, and he had a feeling Rin was going to help make that happen.

To: Rin

From: Makoto

_Blue Orchids. He used to draw them on his notes in class a lot._

Without another thought, Makoto closed out of his messages and went to dial the new contact number. He was chewing on his lip as he crossed the indoor pool, careful not to slip in any stray puddles, and outside to the broad daylight waiting for him.

He heart jumped when Sousuke picked up on the first ring.

"Makoto! Sorry I-

"It's okay!" He insisted, feeling his stomach do stupid little somersaults. "I'm on my way over right now. Be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay..." Was all the other boy said, and he sounded a little pained, which made Makoto feel bad.

"Really, its okay." he grinned that precious smile, and Sousuke no doubt, could hear it through the phone.

"Alright see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Sitting in a cafe with an untouched coffee cup in front of him, Sousuke looked up and gestured towards one of the baristas. She smiled and came over instantly, flipping her blond hair because she probably thought he was going to ask for her number.

"I need a piece of chocolate cake." He said instantly, assuming that Makoto would enjoy something sweet after practice(even though Sousuke normally would have been too concerned about his figure to allow it).

What if he didn't like chocolate though?

"Actually… a piece of chocolate and strawberry." Just to be safe.

"Sure, will do!" She wrote it down on a small pad of paper in her hand. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

….

"Chocolate and strawberry?" Makoto poked a fork at each untouched piece, thinking that really, he didn't have to go this far. Not for him. Two pieces of cake? One had to be enough.

"I got both, because i wasn't sure which one you would like." Sousuke took a sip out of his coffee. The bartista had taken too long with the cake, and Makoto had arrived first unfortunately. That wasn't really what he had been hoping for, but he refused to let it bother him either. At least he had time to explain to Makoto for himself why he couldn't meet him directly after swim practice. Not that Makoto seemed worried in the slightest.

Nitori did a good job, he approved silently.

"Well… Which one do you want?" Makoto offered, his smile as sweet as that frosting probably was.

Sousuke shook his head. "I got them for you."

"I can't eat them both though… But… ahh thank you."

He still was contemplating, Sousuke figured, but watched carefully for a long moment, guessing that Tachibana Makoto would be more of a strawberry person than a chocolate.

He was thoroughly surprised when Makoto went for the chocolate first, and took a hesitant bite.

"Is it good?"

Makoto nodded, and was holding back his smile a little just incase there was chocolate in his teeth. He set the fork back down on the little white dish with the cake and pushed it over to Sousuke.

"You taste it."

Sousuke would have normally refused (his figure on his mind) but for some reason Makoto watching made him change his mind. He picked up the same fork the other had just set down, and gazed relentlessly into the pair of green irises staring back at him- shimmering a little.

When he bit down on the fork his teeth scraped it, and while Sousuke had unconsciously been trying to flirt (seductive cake eating indeed) Makoto could only flinch.

Sousuke nearly spit in shock.

"What?"

"No-No. Just. You bit down on the metal fork."

Sousuke quirked an eyebrow up. "What else did you expect me to do?"

Makoto reached out and took the metal utensil from him- his fingers brushed and it burned him with embarrassment. Neither of them refused to acknowledge the fact that they were sharing mouth-germs right now, as neither of them seemed to care at all.

Makoto took a slow, steady bite that was lead with his lips. No metal scraping on his teeth.

"I dont get it."

Makoto passed him back the fork, chuckling quietly. "I hate the sound of metal on teeth. Makes me cringe."

"Oh." Sousuke poked the fork into the untouched strawberry cake (he was sure he'd like this one more than the chocolate). "Like this?"

Makoto flinched this time, visibly shrinking into his chair. Had his ears been capable of folding in on themselves, they would have done so.

"Yeah! just like that."

Sousuke huffed easy, light laughter. It was fun to tease Makoto, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable anymore. "Alright. I get it. I won't do that then."

Makoto shook his head at him, leaning his elbows on the table and reaching for the second fork that had been placed on the stack of napkins brough earlier. "How's the strawberry?"

"Taste it for yourself." Before Sousuke could really think about it he was scooping up another bite and pushing it towards him. The same fork both their mouths had taken turns on, stopped awfully close to Makoto's face.

Somewhere in the back of Sousuke's mind he was hearing himself say "what the actual fuck are you doing?"

But Makoto took the bite and smile, and licked his pink tongue over his lips to clear away a smidget of frosting that had smeared there.

"Good?"

Makoto was blushing now-it was obvious.

"You know…" He allowed. "I...Uhh… i think it like that even more than the chocolate."


	4. Chapter 4

Absurd might have been the right word for how Haru felt, thinking that his vacation was already halfway over, and he and Rin only had two more nights together, wrapped in each others arms, kissing and cuddling and talking quietly while the world outside remain untouched by their presence. Together like this here didn't bother anyone, there was no one to see or hear or judge how they caressed each other. How they needed each other. How Haru was laughing so openly and wholeheartedly and Rin had turned off all his own defenses in exchange.

Really this whole thing shouldn't have bothered him so much. He shouldn't have been so wrapped up in the feeling of freedom and distance that he didnt even want to go home- home where his swim team was waiting for him. Expecting him to come back a better, happier person. Haru wasn't sure if that would happen… Even though he felt like a better and happier person here, he couldn't be sure if the flight home would leave it behind.

He hoped not, for the sake of all Rin's efforts.

That day they spent looking for appropriate souvenirs for their friends. A boomerang for Momotarou, a notebook and fountain pen for Nitori Ai, foreign candy for Nagisa, keychains for Rei and Gou, and Haru had picked out a large stuffed Orca for his best friend Makoto. It had the Australian colors instead of the traditional black and white, and came with a small card you could write a message in. Haru had inevitably written "i'm sorry." and Rin had told him that Makoto would appreciate it most.

Haru felt good about getting things for their friends, and the day was deemed successful enough by the time the two settled at a restaurant (a rather expensive one) and Rin sat down in the booth next to him, their legs pressed together and their hands entwined.

"Hey… Haru." Rin was thinking about the text to Makoto, and how he had wanted to get Haru flowers before this dinner date, but ended up unable to because Haru didn't want to be left alone for any length of time. So much so that he had followed the shark into the bathroom that morning and Rin complained about him watching him piss. But Haru had washed his face and ignored the comment completely. Rin was just happy he hadn't been aroused or something.

"Hmm?" Haru gave his hand a squeeze, though his eyes were strained downwards on the menu. Rin could see him struggling, unable to make sense of the english language.

"They have mackerel." He smiled, and Haru's face lit up significantly. Blue eyes shimmering.

"How do you know?"

"I called earlier." Rin gave him a small, affectionate nudge.

The other boy was about to lean over and kiss him, right then and there because it couldn't have been easy to find a restaurant here that served that particular kind of fish, and Haru had been craving it since they got to Australia on their first day. Not that he wasn't always craving it anyways… but still. The fact that Rin went out of his way (AGAIN) for Haru meant a lot.

The waitress appeared around the corner though, and Haru jumped and pulled back, his face reddening completely. For a split second he was happy that he couldn't understand what she said when she directed her comment at him, but then he assumed she wanted to know what drink he wanted and wished he knew the English word for water. He needed water. Cold water to put out the flame of excitement in his chest.

Rin spoke up though, unfazed aside from a dusting of pink around his ears, and then she left a moment later.

Haru figured, though his lower stomach was beginning to protest, that he would wait and show Rin his gratitude later.

…

Rin's favorite black tanktop was a little big on Haru, but that was okay, Haru thought it smelt amazing and was soft with just the right amount of material to be comfortable. And Rin could run his hands all over his body because it moved a lot, and didn't get in the way.

That was what Haru decided, was the upside to not packing enough of his own clothes, as Rin palmed the small of his back, and his shoulder blades, and occasionally teased his chest (being careful to graze the hard little buds, but not linger on them because he wasn't sure if Haru liked that or not).

"R-Rin." He whispered, breaking the kiss they'd been sharing, deep and hot and wet between their tongues. "A-Are we…"

Rin's eyes were brilliant and wild and dilated with arousal, and it all but stopped Haru in his tracks. What had he been about to say? His own ocean eyes peered down at the mess before him. Red, shower-dampened hair splayed across a fluffy, stark-white pillow. Cheeks flushed and the smell of cherry blossoms wafting between them.

"Together?" the other finished. "Do you want to be Haru?"

Haru barely heard him, but in response he pushed his knees a little farther apart so they were touching down on the bed, and he pulled forward, pushed down, and arched his back in one long, lavish stroke that left Rin breathless.

"A-Ah...D-Do that…. again." He placed his hands on the sides of Haru's legs, squeezing his thighs and the back of his legs and letting his nails sink into his soft skin.

The weight pressing down in Haru's testicals felt like fire, burning and slow and igniting his ever-dormant sexual repress. He kissed Rin again, but not on the lips, no, this time Haru's instinct lead his mouth to Rin's neck, and he bit gently, his heart hiccuping as Rin's hands slid up his ass.

"Mm-Nn...Nanase…" Rin whined. "Haru-ka…"

If anything, the way he said his full name, only made Haru suck a little harder, breathe a little heavier, grow a little harder (if even possible).

"Y-You're turned on."

Haru dug his hips down on Rin's, the thin material of his boxers hiding nothing against the others. It took him a few seconds to calm himself, just enough to recognize what Rin had really said, and then he pulled back, shocked to find the taste of salt and iron on his tongue.

"So are you." He licked the teeth marks he'd just put on Rin, and the other shivered. "D-Did that hurt?"

Rin nodded, so slightly. "But… ahhh." Haru's tongue explored up his jaw to his ear lobe. "I-I liked it." And it was true. Watching Haru come undone from his usual bored attitude, experiencing him ravish like this. Putting forth the effort to string together emotions like this. It made Rin's head spin.

Hands palmed Haru's backside feverishly, slipping up and down and grabbing and pushing and pulling and eventually, falling down beneath his boxers. Rin, completely determined now that Haru was complying with his wishes-rolling his hips against him over and over and every inch of his hard cock could be felt in the motion. Rin was going crazy for sure. Wondering why they'd never been able to do this together. Why did it take Australia to bring the passion out of Haru?

In one swift movement, Rin pushed his thumbs into the hem of Haru's underwear and shoved them down, his hard springing free in the motion, and Rin vaguely felt it poking him in the stomach. The other gasped at the sensation of cold air hitting him, and yet he felt suddenly so hot he could hardly move. Sweat began to make the back of his neck sticky.

"Y-You… too…. Rin." He panted between their tongues and lips and teeth clacking together, hands determined to find Rin's own waistband and slip his fingers into it. He groaned, shifting back to sit on the tops of the sharks legs, his mind going a million different directions at once and then collecting all together when he found the other watching him, so intently.

"Y-You're…" Rin's eyes were a little glossy looking though, and he swallowed, so caught up in his own emotions he couldn't really help himself. Ever since he was little he'd been wired to cry in intense emotional situations. Whether that be him in kindergarten wetting his pants and getting laughed at, or when he lost his favorite pillow (really his mom had just put it in the wash), or when Haru took him by the hand and let him into the relay again, after years of being separated. It didn't really matter anyways, Haru was used to it by now. But even so, Rin crying because of this kind of foreplay… it was kind of unsettling.

Not to mention Haru really had no fucking clue what he was doing. The actions he took, the decisions he was making- none of that was his brain. It was only his instinct and… well probably a whole lot of his heart too. He didn't know how two men could be together physically (it was impossible right?) but he expected that what they were doing would suffice in some way.

In the quiet, secluded space of their hotel room, where they were hundreds of miles from Iwatobi and all the pressure that came with it, Haru figured anything was possible.

Whatever Rin had been about to say didn't matter, didn't make a whole lot of sense to begin with either. Haru wasn't even paying attention to it now. He was pulling the material away from Rin's cock slowly, carefully revealing the swollen head, shiny from a substance that Haru didn't know the name of (but knew of only because of the very rare occasion he'd pleasured himself out of need and need alone). Haru remembered that it felt good to release that liquid-the sensation of losing your mind if only for a moment, and he knew that Rin must feel good now, for it to be dribbling out of him.

He sat above Rin, looking down at their two members, standing at attention, and then back up again. Rin's was bigger, but only by a little bit. Almost enough to make Haru feel like he lost a competition, but not enough to actually bother him. All he knew in that moment, was that he would "lose" to see Rin like this any day. That… that and he was glad they'd left a light on.

Breathing heavy Haru bit his lip. Now what? He wasn't sure, but Rin seemed to be waiting for him, or maybe he was just nervous too.

Slowly, swallowing his uncertaintly, Haru reached forward, past his own cock and straight for Rin's. He paused, fingers twitching until they settled ever so lightly against the underside, pushing gentle into the shape of the head. His fingertips were gentle, teasing, his thumb a little more assertive.

And the faces Rin was pulling…

Haru couldn't take it. Not the pleasure nor the (amazing) pain of Rin's teasing hands on his hips. Why wasn't Rin touching him? Why was he just lying there with his eyes shut and grinding his teeth together and- and sweating and…

Haru's hand worked on Rin's cock like he remembered how he liked working on his own from so long ago. It had been a very long time since Haru felt turned on, let alone aroused enough to jack off, but he remembered-remembered the sensations and hoped maybe it would work out okay.

"W-Wait-H-aru!" Rin, much to his horror, gripped his wrist and pulled him back, and if Haru's ears hadnt been ringing so loud, his head spinning so fast, he would have been too upset to even remain hard. It scared him to think he was so bad at this kind of thing that Rin wanted him to stop. Haru swallowed, chest heaving and eyes wide as Rin pressed his palm flat down on his abdomen, just under his belly button and waited.

He had to focus on his breathing otherwise he was going to explode right then and there all over the place right now, and they had only just started. His head was slick with pre-cum, dripping down his shaft in a sluggish stream, and Haru was so goddamn sexy he couldn't think straight. Let alone believe this was even happening. Rin replayed each night so far in his head over again.

Night one, he'd confessed to, albeit a little vague, it obviously did something right between him and Haru, because night two they had been cuddling. Night three Haru had kissed him a lot, and he'd kissed Haru a lot. Gently easing their newfound appreciation towards each others bodies into play. Spooning. A little bit of rubbing…

And now tonight, the fourth night they'd spend together, boxers pulled down and hot with lust and Haru's eager hand jacking him off.

"R-Rin." He finally spoke, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Let me… do you… a little."

Haru didn't know what Rin meant by that, but when his hand came off his hip and wrapped around his own hard, he gasped with a jolt of pleasure, the crickets in his stomach jumping over and over and making it hard to breathe.

"Let me know… if you're close…" Rin said, and again, Haru had no clue what he meant.

There was a moment of Haru rolling his hips up and his cock fucked Rin's hand slowly, and then a moment when Rin could see the build-up in his tension, and slowed down a little. It was quite obvious that neither of these boys had any talent in lasting long, but Rin still wanted to prolong the moment-or at the very least come together with Haru.

"Mmmn. C'mon…." Rin started to whisper, and it made Haru's hands tremble. He pulled away for a second, Haru's eyes opened, just enough to see Rin adjust himself under Haru, press their balls together, and then wrap his long fingers around both their shafts.

Haru wouldn't have known there were words to describe how it felt to have Rin pumping his cock right up next to Haru's- in the same stroke nonetheless- and that had nothing to do with the language barriers he faced here in Australia. The only thing Haru could even compare it too actually, was the way it felt to race Rin pace for pace in the water.

Rin, on the other side, knew he was going to come any second, and his free hand continued to press on his abdomen, thinking maybe it would help him last a little more (it wouldnt). There was a white light that kept threatening to push through the back of his eyelids and explode beyond his vision. It would flicker, but not quite erupt, and Rin could only hope Haru felt as good as he did.

What came as a shock however, was the silent, earth-shattering orgasm that rocketed out of Haru. He bent over, shaking and straining, but made no sound despite his mouth wide in a silent plea. Rin caught the expression, felt the heat of cum on hand, and then lost it in his own (not so quiet) ecstasy.

Haru watched himself come, amazed that so much white liquid could come out of his own body so suddenly, and make him feel so….so…

But when Rin came Haru was watching even more closely, the pulse of his orgasm still quaking in his bones. His legs trembled, his mind trying to grasp everything that happened. Rin flooded all over his own stomach, messing his shirt and not stopping until every drop had sufficiently been strewn out of him.

Haru stared, concerned and unconcerned all in the same moment. He felt lightheaded, yeah, but… but…. he…

"H-Haru." Rin saw the blue, dilated eyes roll back a second before Haru started to collapse against him. He wasn't especially heavy, but Rin wasn't expecting it, and his energy was drained, so it took all he could to keep their heads from whacking together as Haru fainted right there over him.

It was brief but scary. "Haru!" Rin insisted.

The dolphin raised his spinning head not a second too soon, caught Rin's gaze, and then went limp again.

"W-what happened?"

Rin stared at the ceiling fan, thinking about all the witty things he could have said in that moment ("The motion of my ocean too strong for you, Haru?") but what came out of his mouth instead was completely unprepared for.

"I love you."

"Wha-

"I love you." He repeated. "Haruka...Nanase."

"Y-yeah." A tiny kiss was placed to his neck (opposite of his new hickey). "Me too… Matsuoka."

…..

~Makoto~

He liked Sousuke.

….

He liked Sousuke….

Makoto…

Liked…

Dammit.

This wasn't something that was supposed to happen to people like Makoto. At least… well it wasn't supposed to BE people like Sousuke that happened to Makoto. Especially when their two best friends were in Australia and this whole thing just felt like a big stupid puzzle put together the wrong way.

Makoto really, REALLY, liked Sousuke though. So much that his sexuality didn't even speak up to remind him that until now he had no real preference for any gender, but he never anticipated it being pointed in the male direction.

They'd talked for hours the other day, long after their cake was eaten and their coffee was drank. They'd talked about everything. The weather, the ocean, their families, their friends (a lot about Rin actually), and it all made Makoto feel very important. Like Sousuke needed someone to talk to, and he was the one there for him.

One conversation in particular had stood out most between them. It was about the fisherman that died in the harbor from the storm that had changed Makoto's life when he was younger. The same fisherman that was infact, Sousuke's grandfather.

It seemed as though the two large swimmers had a connection long before they even knew each other. Makoto wasn't sure if he liked it or not, (since it was sad really) but it made him feel even more important. Made him feel like now, for all the reasons he had to be friends with Sousuke-this was real. This was the most significant.

He tried not to think about what the other swimmers would think about this whole ordeal to begin with, but it kept creeping into his mind throughout the night, especially when he thought about their agreement to hang out again soon. And while Makoto's heart would skip funny little beats, he was also feeling a little panicky, because of all the things on his mind, the fact that Haru would be back in two days was the hardest to push down.

What would Haru think of his and Sousuke's new friendship? He hadn't exactly made his distaste for the Samezuka swimmer unknown. The way Haru would glare at him, the way Haru had told the story of them getting into a fight when they were younger. The way Haru was jealous of Sousuke… simply because he was best friends with Rin.

Makoto didn't understand the blurred lines of friendships and relationships really, but he knew well enough that if being friends with Sousuke damaged his relationship with Haru… well that was something he wasn't willing to let happen. Haru had been like family to him since they were in the cradle, and he'd only just officially met Sousuke four days ago. Nevertheless though, Makoto assumed Haru would have enough respect for him to let him befriend whoever he wanted. Even if he wasn't happy about it, Haru wouldn't try and interfere.

Makoto was walking the tightrope of calling Haru and flat out asking him if he was okay with this, and hiding it for as long as he could. And what ended up making the decision for him wasn't either of those things. It was, surprisingly, Gou.

Makoto had been swimming backstroke in the familiar, small pool that he and his team had spent fixing up when they first started the club. The water felt good today-not too cold but still a little crisp on his skin, and he had been too wrapped up in racing Nagisa to realize he had an audience.

The smallest of their team had been getting taller lately, and thus, faster in the water because he covered more ground at a time. Makoto was impressed, and even though he slapped the wall first and won their friendly competition, he was breathless and achy with adrenalin.

"That was-Huff- Really good, Nagisa!" Makoto nodded at the smaller boy as he pulled himself up to sit on the ledge of the pool.

He was about to respond, open his mouth wide and smile and throw his head back and laugh and tell Makoto that next time he would for sure be tall enough and fast enough to beat him- but Gou's yell cut him off.

"Mako-chan!" She stood near the entrance to their locker room, waving her arm dramatically. "Hurry over here!"

Anyone who knew the wrath of Gou knew not to ignore in situations like this. Makoto smiled at Nagisa one last time, and pushed himself to his feet. Practice was almost over, so maybe she wanted to talk to him about the upcoming competition?

"Makoto." she said hesitantly. "U-Ummm… Yamizaki Sousuke is… He says he's here to pick you up?"

Makoto's heart escalated at an inhuman rate, rising to that special high place that no one else seemed to be able to reach, and then it came crashing down like a rollercoaster would after going over its largest hill. Threw him for a loop too.

"I-I-" He stammered. Why hadn't Sousuke said something more like "I'm here to talk to Makoto" instead of "pick him up"? At least then Gou might think it was just about their respective swim teams. Sousuke wasn't captain, but since Rin was gone it wouldn't be hard to believe he was helping out for the week. Gou would have believed that in a heartbeat (actually it was probably true. Sousuke may not be swimming with the team now, but he was always there trying to coach them as best he could).

Part of Makoto screamed at him for being so secretive. Reminded him that this was not the way his mother and father had raised him to behave. Besides, why should he be ashamed of Sousuke anyways? Didn't he deserve friends other than Rin?

Another part of Makoto insisted that he wasn't hiding Sousuke because he was embarrassed of him, or afraid of what others would think, but because he simply wanted this dirty little secret to remain between them and only them. It had bothered him enough to know that Nitori had already been dragged into this the other day.

"Makoto…" Gou surprised him by smiling. "Youre blushing?"

"E-Eh!" He tried to cover his face with his hand and look away.

She giggled, maroon eyes sparkling with delight and her small mouth twisting up at the corners. "Makoto!"

He shook his head at her, flustered because it was wrong of someone to be so happy for him keeping a secret like this.

She grabbed his arm gently and shook, waited until he finally locked his green eyes with hers, and then sighed.

"Are you dating him?" She said, just a little louder than a whisper.

"N-no!"

"Are you going on a daaaaate though?" She pried, bouncing on her toes just a little. "Makoto, it wouldn't make a difference to me if you were… you know that right?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course not! Sousuke is an amazing guy!"

"Shh…" He pleaded, glancing back at his team mates- Nagisa was forcing Rei to lift him up out of the water on his shoulders, as if they were about to have a chicken fight like they would every once in a while (but usually Makoto was there lifting Haru up on his shoulders to challenge them).

Gou waved her hand at him as if she thought his concern was absurd. "I wont pry for details now, Mako-chan."

"Tha-

"Because Sousuke is waiting!" And she was shoving him through the door she previously stood blocking. He was sopping wet and his towel was still sitting out on the bench and-

"G-Gou!" he would have pleaded louder if it weren't for the fact that Sousuke was suddenly right there waiting for him, standing tall and looking completely composed and handsome and dry.

Gou left him almost as quickly as she had pushed him in.

He ran a hand through his hair. What was she going to tell Nagisa and Rei about his sudden absence?

"I didn't think practice would go on this long." Sousuke purred, voice husky and low in his throat. He shifted on his feet, hands in his pockets, teal eyes warm and lazy.

"We were pretty much done with our real practice." Makoto smiled and blushed a little. "Nagisa and I were just racing for fun."

"I see." He perched his lips a little. "Do you have a towel?"

"I left it outside." Makoto glanced at the closed door leading outside. It wasnt worth the risk of being questioned. He would rather air dry.

Sousuke laughed gently, low under his breath. "Are you… afraid of what people will think?"

Makoto couldn't look him in the eyes when he said this, nor could he work up the courage to answer him. "Think… about what?"

"Us."

Sousuke said it so blatantly… as if they were really...going out...or...something. As much as the idea sounded pleasant to Makoto, he wasn't sure he could just jump into something so fast like that. He wasn't the impulsive type…

"You know…" the taller, fully clothed boy turned to look around their shabby locker room, which really didnt have lockers so much as tiny cubbies to store their things in. "I guess… It doesn't really matter at the moment right?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto felt a short stab of insecurity pass through him. Did Sousuke mean it didn't matter that they'd practically gone on a date yesterday? And They were hiding their friendship from their friends who they really shouldn't.

"I just mean…" He was warm and inviting when he turned back to Makoto, and he wasn't phased by his wet skin when he decided to sling his arm over the others shoulder. "That we're having fun together right? We enjoy each others company, right?"

"Right." Makoto realized he'd been hunching forward a little, and he straightened up into the friendly embrace. He was only an inch or so shorter than Sousuke really, but it felt like a lot considering Makoto was never shorter than anyone.

"So it doesn't matter, right now at least?" Sousuke didn't make much sense sometimes. "Who cares what our teammates might think right now? When you want to tell them, you'll tell them and then they will know. And thats that."

"Tell them what though?" Makoto lifted the arm closest to Sousuke's body and touched his back lightly over his clothes.

"About us."

"What about us?"

Sousuke scoffed, pulling his arm off of Makoto's shoulders and ruffling his wet hair until droplets flew everywhere, and the smell of chlorine was wafting through the air.

"That we enjoy each other."

"Thats vague." Makoto laughed softly, but his hand lingered on the others back. "I could just say that we're friends?"

Sousuke did that thing again where he perches his lips and raises an eyebrow in thought. It make Makoto's stomach flutter.

"Alright." He agreed at last. "But you know, you really should tell them I took you on a date."

Makoto's eyes popped open wider, and he was searching for any sign that maybe he was joking- just being sarcastic because of yesterday.

"If I recall, Sousuke." Makoto took a small step away from him and towards his cubbie where his clothes were waiting. "I was the one that asked you out to coffee yesterday."

"I wasnt referring to yesterday." he murmured. "I meant today."

Makoto shivered. He was joking about the coffee thing- it wasn't really him asking Sousuke on a date the other day. It was more like a test to see if they could hold each other's company well. And since they had, it felt like a date. But it wasnt. Not officially. He was only joking.

"A-Are you taking me on a date today?"

"Hurry up and get dressed and you will find out." Sousuke was purring again, and he left the locker room not a moment too soon-too give him some privacy to change.

Makoto was still wet but he didn't care. He was still hiding things from his friends but he didn't care. Haru was still in Australia but he didn't care.

He really, REALLY, just liked Sousuke.


End file.
